


睡眠時間

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 聽說是甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 深夜裡發生了事件，兩個人都嚇到了，但最後結果是好的。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Kudos: 16





	睡眠時間

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03.15進行了小幅修飾

昏暗的客廳中，一個人影獨自坐在沙發上，他漆黑的髮色融於陰影，澄亮的紅眼及白色學生服則被映襯得鮮明。牆上掛鐘指示著時間：凌晨三點半，一個多數人處於沉睡的時刻。不同於剛入夜時的喧鬧，現在客廳十分寂靜，僅有微小的紙張摩擦聲偶爾響起。

萊傑羅正在翻看雜誌。這些雜誌大部分是為了幫助他熟悉當代資訊，由弗蘭克斯坦蒐集而來，但孩子們偶爾也會與他分享自己的收藏，像是秀伊的時尚雜誌、允兒的生活雜誌（看起來像是食譜）等等。

可能是由於他對當代社會還不夠熟悉，並不是每一本雜誌的內容都很容易理解，例如某次信友拿過來的那一本。萊傑羅回想到：

當時他坐在燈光明亮的客廳內，身旁是信友和翼漢，廚房那端隱約傳來允兒和秀伊的談笑聲。賽伊拉與萊基斯還沒回來，三人組和弗蘭克斯坦似乎在地下進行狀態檢查。

「嘿，萊，看看這個！」紅髮少年擠了過來，將一本雜誌塞到他手上，臉上掛著惡作劇的笑容。

萊傑羅低頭看向雜誌。一名人類女性做為主角佔據雜誌封面的大半面積，旁邊羅列著一些他未曾學過的詞語。這些詞是什麼意思呢？他困惑著，抬起頭，看見信友摀著嘴似乎在竊笑，而翼漢一跟他對上眼就轉過頭去，面朝沒有半個人的方向小聲咕噥著什麼。

雖然讀取人類的思想很簡單，但那並不是尊重人的行為，因此萊傑羅在熟悉當地語言後盡量避免使用，尤其是對他的朋友。

想要理解書籍內容的話，翻閱是最好的選擇，於是他向後翻到目錄頁，而弗蘭克斯坦在這時端著茶和點心出現了。

離喝上一壺茶的時間似乎還有點近，他想。但茶畢竟還是趁熱喝比較好，因此萊傑羅把雜誌擱在一旁，取而代之優雅地拿起茶杯。

他在吃完自己份內的茶點，接著輕啜一口尚處溫熱的紅茶時，注意到原本擺放在沙發上的雜誌消失了。

是誰收起來了嗎？或許有人會為了整潔而先把非必要的物品移開，萊傑羅想。

而後一陣低低的說話聲吸引他的注意。在客廳另一端的角落，弗蘭克斯坦和信友站著相對交談，這實在很稀奇，以致讓他感到在意。尤其是弗蘭克斯坦——作為學校的理事長——對學生一向十分溫和，但當時罕見地神情嚴肅，而信友則亂抓著他紅色的後腦杓，看起來手足無措。

當萊傑羅事後向弗蘭克斯坦詢問，關於信友是否遇上了什麼麻煩時，男人微瞇起眼，笑著說：「我只是叮嚀他，貴重物品要收好」，語氣堅定，因此萊傑羅也沒有再追問。

最後，萊傑羅並沒有機會繼續閱讀那本雜誌。或許那其實是本貴重的書籍，所以信友不該輕易地把它帶出來？但似乎也不是那麼嚴重……。因為有太多事不明白，萊傑羅的思緒逐漸散漫，最後他決定把注意力放回雜誌的閱讀上。

指尖輕壓在書角，視線追逐著字句。正被翻閱的是一本科普雜誌，翼漢提供的。對於萊傑羅而言，比起人類科技的介紹，其中的科幻小說專欄更令他感到有趣，而他的朋友們似乎也是。

當他讀到小說主角進入特殊的箱子，準備嘗試空間跳轉時，有聲音將他從幻想世界拉回現實。

從連接樓梯的走廊傳來腳步聲，隨後萊傑羅瞥見一個修長的身影，是弗蘭克斯坦。

對方似乎在進入客廳的同時注意到萊傑羅的存在，停下腳步轉了過來。在走廊燈帶來的微弱背光中，男人金色的長捲髮成了略深的琥珀色，瀏海下的表情被陰影籠罩而無法看清。

空間中的寂靜突然變得詭異。萊傑羅的眉頭略微沉了一點。

_似乎有什麼不對勁。_

於是他放下雜誌，轉過頭，認真凝視對方。

_弗蘭克斯坦在這個時間還沒休息是很常見的，出現在客廳也很正常。但是……有哪裡很奇怪。對了，是 **衣服** 。_

萊傑羅上下打量。即使光線昏暗，貴族的眼力還是足夠辨認對方的穿著：上半身是淺藍色的長袖襯衫，版型比平常的外出服更寬大，下擺則垂過了腰際。下半身是黑色的長褲，卻不是看慣的西裝褲，由布料彎曲的幅度可以判斷是使用較柔軟的材質。

_……睡衣？_

驚訝的情緒浮現於貴族的赤色眼眸。在這棟房子居住的期間，他認識到許多人會選擇在夜間休息時間穿上這樣的服裝，其中當然也包括眼前的男人。但他同時也知道，以對方注重形式的程度，不可能以那樣的裝扮出現在個人房間以外的地方。

_有什麼緊急的事情或特殊狀況，會導致弗蘭克斯坦以這種狀態出現嗎？_

擔憂與困惑盤據他的腦海，萊傑羅的眉頭沉得更深了。

想從對方那裡了解狀況的念頭使他的視線重新聚焦，同時注意到男人正在走近。

_看來是時候聆聽報告了。嗯？有點近……_

弗蘭克斯坦逼近到了幾乎要碰上的距離。才剛停下，上半身就貼了過來，同時伸出雙臂，將僅比他瘦小那麼一點的貴族從座位上一把撈起，穩固地橫抱著往回走，一語不發。

萊傑羅對突然的異常事態瞪大了眼睛，全身的肌肉因緊張而僵硬 _——到底怎麼回事？_

在被搬運著持續移動的狀態中，萊傑羅探查了一下對方的力量：暗魂焰槍大致安定地潛伏在深處，浮現在表面的確實是弗蘭克斯坦的氣息。這讓他稍微鬆了口氣，至少自己的簽約者沒有再度被力量吞噬。

那麼，既然不是暗魂焰槍支配了身體，那就是本人的問題了？他偏了偏頭，試圖避開搔到了眼瞼上的金色髮絲，窺探簽約者的表情。

一縷金髮在他們繞過拐角時揚起，弗蘭克斯坦的面孔終於清楚的呈現在萊傑羅的視線中。他的表情讀不出情緒，不如說，有些空白。天空色的眼睛看起來比平時陰暗，讓萊傑羅聯想到未打磨的藍寶石。

紅眼眨了眨，被搬運的貴族意識到，對方並沒有注意到他的視線，並且似乎有點……在發呆？

_他還好嗎？_

雖然有些讓人擔憂，但沒有即時的危險，於是萊傑羅放任他一路將自己抱著穿過樓梯與走道，進入敞開著的一扇門，門後的陳設讓萊傑羅明白那是自己的房間。

又過了十幾步的距離，終於，金髮男人停下腳步，降低姿勢將他放了下來。萊傑羅感到自己落在一個充滿彈性的平面上，那是彈簧床，一個他透過試用滿足好奇心後就再沒碰過的家具。

隨後男人面著他側身躺下，一隻手伸了過來，輕輕壓在他身上，像是要確保他不會起身一樣。

「主人……該睡覺了……」低沉的呢喃從男人口中溢出。

黑髮貴族聞言愣住了，赤色眼眸微微睜大。雖然他們偶爾會在這件事上有點小矛盾，他還是難以相信他的簽約者會為了這個做出如此出乎意料的舉動。

_而且，這裡不是我用於睡眠的聖殿，那個在地下……_

萊傑羅從發楞中回神，打算再次確認簽約者的意圖，視線一轉卻發現對方不知何時已閉上眼睛，一隻手仍然擱在自己的肋骨上，但動作早已放鬆。因為距離很近，可以感受到對方輕而平緩的呼吸。

_睡著了？_

等待了一陣子，從對方的動作和精神聯繫的狀態，確認他真的只是在睡覺後，萊傑羅開始在腦海中整理剛才發生的事情。

_他剛才的動作並不是被暗魂焰槍操縱的結果，但意識狀態很微妙……在活動的同時卻又像是在沉睡著，沒有醒來一樣。_

**_夢遊？_** 這個他曾在雜誌上看過的字眼閃過腦海。

那指的是人在睡眠時，以一種半睡半醒的狀態活動，有時候是因壓力或疲勞所導致，萊傑羅回想著。弗蘭克斯坦最近的確總是在擔心些什麼，精神也不太好的樣子。

看著身邊那個習慣於勉強自己的男人，黑髮貴族有點想嘆氣。

_現在就讓他好好睡一下吧。不過，門沒關……_

感受著肋骨上的溫暖重量，萊傑羅皺眉思考下床移動到門口的所需步驟，最終苦笑了一下，悄悄地驅動少許力量將房門關上。

夜色寂靜，一絲來自下弦月的微光滲入大宅窗戶，在房間內無聲地遊走，經過茶桌，繞過書架，最終攀上床鋪，在上面勾勒出一對並排的身影。

失去了夜間讀物的黑髮貴族躺在床上，紅眼轉動，思考著要用什麼打發時間。

_從這個位置很難看到窗外的風景……_

最後他偏過頭，決定把身邊正在沉睡的人類當作今晚的觀察對象。

儘管他們是靈魂間有著連繫的密切關係，萊傑羅其實很少長時間注視他的簽約者。不如說，如果他那麼做，後者不是以為自己的主人有什麼需要，就是開始陷入自己是否做錯了什麼的自我懷疑中。另一方面，這個殷勤的人類似乎更樂於讓自己的主人忙於享受他能提供的任何事物，茶、餐點、服飾、書籍、房間、學校……最後也是最令萊傑羅珍惜的，是圍繞在身邊的人們。

他真的為我做了很多，萊傑羅心想。然而自己能為他做的卻很少，而且，隨著時間的推移，還會愈來愈少。這個念頭讓他的目光變得深沉而憂鬱。

突然的動靜將他從思緒中拉回。原本壓在身上的手挪開了，收回到與手臂的主人——也就是弗蘭克斯坦——更靠近的位置。

沒有後續的動作。萊傑羅觀察了一下，便判斷對方仍在熟睡。

上一次在對方睡覺時盯著看是多少年前的事呢？那肯定是還需要時常到他的房間探視，確保他不會在睡夢中被武器所吞噬的時候了。萊傑羅一邊思考著，一邊仔細端詳對方的臉：

微卷的淺色瀏海遮住弗蘭克斯坦大半的前額，其下精練的眉型舒展向兩側。天空般情感豐富的藍眼現在被膚色的簾幕所遮蓋，邊緣收了雅致的金邊。高挺的鼻樑之下是薄薄的嘴唇，淡淡的玫瑰粉色，正少有的處在一種不悲不喜的形狀。

雖然與貴族的精緻感稍有不同，弗蘭克斯坦的外貌仍十分出色，萊傑羅亦對此感到欣賞，雖然……他的思緒頓了一下，雖然當他聽到信友抱怨理事長先生炫耀他的女人緣時，興起了一點想要吐槽他的簽約者的想法。

但考量到自己時常使用精神干涉（有時候由萊基斯或賽伊拉代勞）來削弱自身外貌對他人的吸引力，萊傑羅最後沒有那麼做，只能把簽約者在他背後做出的小小不當言行擺在記憶的角落，跟其他堆積如山的類似事件一起。

唉，弗蘭克斯坦雖然各方面能力都很傑出，並且數百年來持續在進步中，卻唯獨那個喜歡捉弄別人的性格改不掉。明明無論是以人類還是貴族的概念而言都年紀不小了，有時候卻還表現得像是玩脫了的小孩子。或許引起流血事件的頻率減少已經是最大的進步，萊傑羅無奈地想。雖然，那可能只是因為現在的生活圈中充滿人類，而他知道人類不禁打……。

那個受許多人類甚至貴族所忌憚的男人，現在正安睡在他身邊，感覺即使去撥弄他的頭髮也不會有反應，一副無害的樣子。

當他進一步注意到，對方披散的金髮有幾縷以奇妙的角度翹起，部分甚至捲纏成找不到盡頭的圓環時，忍不住揚起嘴角。

當男人偶爾移動身體，來自沐浴用品的植物香氣便隨之散發出來，萊傑羅輕輕嗅了一下，很好聞，讓人感到舒適，但同時也令他回憶起洛凱道尼阿的宅邸，那圍繞著森林的窗景。

森林、天空、大地，他曾經日復一日的眺望著，並將那片景色當成他平穩日常的唯一象徵。卡迪斯．艾特拉馬．迪．萊傑羅，身為Noblesse，他曾經不敢期望更多。

些許寂寥伴隨著回憶纏捲過來，使他的靈魂彷彿要發顫，於是他重新專注於身邊沉睡著的溫暖存在，試圖讓自己的內心也從靠近他的那一端溫熱起來。

弗蘭克斯坦面朝上躺著，眼瞼閉合，臉頰在沉睡中放鬆，一縷反射著微光的金髮從旁邊繞過，擱在領口上，其下的胸膛隨著呼吸微微起伏，形成催眠般的安穩節奏。萊傑羅僅僅是凝視著，一段時間後，相同頻率逐漸融進他的內心，一度顫抖的靈魂再次得以安歇。

將簽約者安睡的意象封入腦海後，貴族闔上赤色的雙眼，讓意識沉浸在隨意象擴散開來的安寧感中。

_或許，這樣也不壞。_

之後的許多思緒僅僅是掠過萊傑羅的腦海，如雲霧般重複著凝現和消散。

當世界的色彩在清晨第一絲曙光照射下開始顯明，一雙比天色稍亮的藍眼睜開了。

_已經要天亮了？睡過頭了，得馬上開始做早晨的準備工作……_

剛要坐起身，涼空氣直接擦過皮膚的觸感讓弗蘭克斯坦皺了皺眉。

_被子去哪了？_

他轉過頭，試圖搜尋消失了的覆蓋物，視線卻陡然迎上一對鑲嵌於白瓷上的紅色寶石。

那是他主人的眼睛。明白到這一點只花他0.01秒，然而後續的思考卻陷入了混亂的漩渦。

_為什麼一醒來就看到主人在旁邊？主人躺在床上？怎麼回事？等等，這不是我的床啊！？_

赤紅的眸子只是注視著他，似乎在等他做出選擇。最後「總之先做些什麼」的念頭率先脫出，弗蘭克斯坦跳下床，迅速順了下頭髮，接著以符合一流管家的身姿站好，曲起右手貼向胸前，向他的主人鞠躬。然而，隨動作垂墜到手上的藍色布料，質感卻柔軟得讓他在心裡咒罵，於是一陣紫黑色的能量波動依從意志迅速刷過全身，當男人再次抬起頭時，身上的服裝已經換成了黑白色調的全套管家服。

隨著服裝替換，弗蘭克斯坦的大腦也稍稍擺脫了混亂，重新安定下來。

_吸氣，吐氣。好了，現在來確認發生了什麼事。_

黑髮貴族的身影再次映入青色的眼眸。

主人已經從平躺的姿勢起身，移動到床緣坐著，以一貫優雅的姿態。他身穿整齊平順的白色學生服，曜石般的黑髮貼伏臉頰兩側，其間一對長睫低垂著，表情淡然。

_至少主人看起來沒有不高興。_

解讀主人表情的結果讓他的焦躁稍微緩和了一點，弗蘭克斯坦在心裡呼出一口氣。

現在他已經明白自己身處於主人的房間，並且不久前還穿著睡衣，躺在主人的床上。這些事實在他的理性上來回輾壓製造疼痛，但他壓抑住想哀號的心情，決定優先釐清異常事態的起因，畢竟他實在不知道這一切是如何發生的。昨晚最後的記憶停留在上床睡覺的時候。當然，那是在他自己的房間裡，當時大約是凌晨兩點半。

「那個……主人，我很抱歉，請問您對於我出現在您房間的原因是否知道些什麼？」說出口都覺得荒謬，但他盡可能維持平穩的語調。

紅眼張開，靜靜地望了過來。主人沒有馬上回答提問，比原先低了一毫米的眉頭顯示他似乎在斟酌字句。弗蘭克斯坦只能等待，等待將從主人尊貴口中說出的起訴內容。

經過長得難熬的一段時間，或者事實上也沒有很久，始終沉默著的檢察官——卡迪斯．艾特拉馬．迪．萊傑羅終於開始發言。他開口說道：「當我一個人在客廳看雜誌的時候，你出現了。你把我從沙發上抱起來，搬運到這張床上，要求我睡覺，然後你就在旁邊睡著了。」述說的語調和緩，好像他只是在談論今天的天氣。

「欸？」被告——弗蘭克斯坦需要時間消化他得到的資訊，他感覺像是聽到氣象主播宣稱今天會有隕石砸下來。

隨著信息在大腦裡多跑了幾次迴圈，弗蘭克斯坦全身開始冒汗，嘴唇顫抖，臉色發白，眼睛瞪得老大。最終他得出一個結論：如果今天會有隕石砸下來，或許自己應該去站在下面。

單膝咚地落地，他低著頭說：「真、真是非常抱歉！居然做了這麼失禮的事情……不，道歉是不夠的。主人，請給予我懲罰」，聲音發顫。

沒有回應，唯有沉默由主人所在的方向落下。

隨著時間經過，各種可能的懲罰內容開始在被告腦海中增殖。

「弗蘭克斯坦。」

在過激的內容出現前，有人踩了煞車。

「是？」被告抬起頭。

「我檢查過了，暗魂焰槍並沒有支配你的身體。所以，那是夢遊，對嗎？」法官——由檢察官同時權充——主動向被告尋求確認。

「呃，或許？我不是很確定，抱歉。但如果是夢遊，下次您可以直接搖醒我……不，希望不會有下次，非常抱歉。」被告未給予肯定的答覆，悔意倒是很明顯。

「弗蘭克斯坦，你需要休息。」

「嗯？」他困惑地眨了眨眼，不明白話題為何會導向這裡。

「我聽說壓力和疲勞是誘發夢遊的可能原因。」紅眼凝視著藍眼。

「這個……大概？」

弗蘭克斯坦不知道自己能說些什麼。

「所以，我不認為需要為了這種事情懲罰你。你不是故意的，甚至可以說是沒有意識的。你只是太累了。」黑髮貴族甚至兼任了被告的辯護人。

「主人……」

溫暖的情緒在心中滋長，他最終僅能呼喚對方專有的稱謂，聊表難以言喻的崇敬。

「但是如果你真的需要一個懲罰，」萊傑羅微微抬高了一側的眉毛，「我以主人的身分命令你，從現在開始的三天內，每天至少睡上三個小時。」

法官宣布了仁慈的判決，被告感動得差點流下眼淚。

「感謝您，必定遵循您的命令。」他再次低頭，這次是為了表達謝意。

「好了，起來吧。」

「是。主人，距離上學的時間也沒有多久了，我去幫您準備早餐。」金髮管家說著準備離開房間。

「還有一件事。」

身後傳來的話語止住他的腳步。他回過身，重新面對他的主人。對方並沒有看向他，赤紅眼眸的視線投向虛空，若有所思。

「是，您請說？」

管家好奇他的主人是否有什麼特別的要求。

維持著思考的姿態，貴族以沉著的語氣說道：「看起來你在我旁邊睡得還不錯。如果你需要，我並不介意在你睡覺的時候陪著你。」說完的同時，他才將視線轉向他的管家。

弗蘭克斯坦簡直跳了起來，兩隻手慌亂地在胸前揮動：「不、不用……那個……不需要……」，大片的紅色佔據了他的臉頰，「而且孩子們會誤會的……」。

「是嗎。」貴族閉上眼，彷彿這裡已經沒有他需要在意的事。

為了他簽約者的尊嚴，萊傑羅正在忍耐，試圖不讓笑意拉起自己的嘴角。「為了人類的尊嚴」，弗蘭克斯坦以前常常這麼說，萊傑羅將那視為貴族尊嚴的類似概念予以尊重，儘管他發現對方往往將這個概念套用在各種微不足道的小事上，令他想要微笑。

_弗蘭克斯坦，我親愛的簽約者。_

_無論別人會怎麼看，如果能為你做些什麼，我其實是很高興的。_

**Author's Note:**

> 弗蘭克斯坦有可能成功在別人看到監控畫面前把檔案處理掉，但沒能做到的可能性也同樣存在著。
> 
> 小科普：  
> 根據比較新的說法，夢遊多發生在熟睡而非淺眠的階段，其行為內容與夢境或壓抑的潛意識沒太大關係，一般常出現的是日常就在做的簡單動作，例如行走。  
> 但作者的腦洞確實是從「弗蘭克斯坦一直壓抑著把主人抓去睡覺的衝動，而這個衝動在夢遊時爆發出來」開始的。感謝濱虎動畫第一集，感謝巴哈姆特動畫瘋。
> 
> 書寫萊傑羅對夢遊成因的理解時，我在「疲勞」和「睡眠不足」兩個詞之間猶豫了一下，隨後認為從萊傑羅口中說出「睡眠不足」實在太搞笑，所以選擇了前者。
> 
> 最後，噢，萊傑羅，如果你需要，弗蘭克斯坦絕對願意幫你在床鋪上方加開個天窗。


End file.
